The Trouble With Dark Eco
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: What happens when Jak falls into dark eco. I'm not telling what he turns into. You have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Colorguard05**- Hey I really hope you like this new story. This is what happens when Jak falls into dark eco. Look I'm not telling you what he turns into.

The Trouble With Dark Eco 

"So, Torn wants us to go to the strip mine to get dark eco samples," Daxter asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Daxter, we're going to get dark eco samples," Jak said with an annoyed look from him asking a lot of questions.

"Okay why does he want us too," Daxter asked Jak with a worried look.

"You still don't want to go near dark eco, after you fell in," Jak asked him. Daxter gave him a look that said duh. "Look he wants us to get samples to find out how to get rid of my dark self," Jak explained to his friend.

They finally made it to the strip mine. Jak went to the dark eco to get samples. While Daxter went to look at stuff, he wouldn't go near the dark eco.

"Man! This stuff is all junk!" Daxter said throwing a metal bar behind him. Then he heard a yell. He look back just in time to see Jak fall in the dark eco. "JAK!" Daxter yelled at Jak.

He ran over to where he was standing. "Oh man! What if Jak turned into an osttel," then Daxter saw him climbing on the shore on the other side, "He is normal." Then Daxter noticed his clothes hanged off him, "and he got shorter."

Daxter ran over to Jak, "Jak your- MOTHER (beep)!"

"What is it Dax," then Jak covered this mouth after he said that. He noticed his voice raised a couple octaves.

"Jak I think you should look in a mirror," Daxter said with a worried look on his face, while pointing to a mirror.

"Why sh-" Jak stopped talking, when he noticed he was looking at a female version of himself, "I'm a woman!" Jak yelled so loud that it made the gourd shook.

**Colorguard05**- Hope you like it sorry it is so short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colorguardchick05**- Hey this part of the story is really funny. Hope you like it.

"How in the hell did this happen," Jak said double-checking to see if this was real.

"You fell in dark eco, duh," Daxter said being a smartass. Jak turned to look at him. Daxter knew that look all to well. He, or should we say she, was going to turn into dark Jak.

"What? I can't hear dark Jak," Daxter came out from the rock, he looks at him with a confused look.

"So dark won't come out," Daxter asked. Jak nodded his head, "So he is gone," Jak nodded with a big smile on his face. That made Daxter melt.

"Come on Dax lets go," Jak, said taking a step to the city's wall.

"Jak we have a problem," Daxter said afraid to tell Jak.

"Dax what is worst that this," Jak said showing off his new female body.

"I wish you didn't do that," Daxter said gulping. Jak had a confused look on his face, "Jak, I think I'm attracted to you."

"What? Dax you can't be serious. I will get back to normal," Jak said kneeling down to Daxter.

"Okay! I wonder if Torn will be attracted to you," Daxter said with a smile.

"No he won't," Jak said. Then he saw Daxter looking confused, "I'm going to tell him."

"Please Jak, don't tell him," Daxter said kneeling at Jak's feet. He look up and noticed Jak wasn't buying, "If you don't tell Torn I won't be attracted to you."

"Okay lets go and see if he thinks I'm hot," Jak said as him and Daxter started to laugh as they walked to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colorguardchick05**- Hey I want to thank you for the reviews. Oh Salena99 don't worry Jak will turn back to normal later on in the story. I would be an idiot if I didn't turn Jak back to his manly hotness. Oh and another thing this is not slash. Daxter and Torn are not attracted to Jak; they are attracted to his female body. Now on with to the story.

"Torn I'm back," Daxter screamed down to Torn.

"Squirrel ass, were is Jak," Torn snapped at Daxter.

"Grandpa green sent him do something else" Daxter said, "Oh and this is my friend Jaklyn," Daxter added.

Torn looked up, I swear you could see Torn drool, "Hello."

"Hi," Jak almost laughed at the way he acted.

Daxter almost did to, "Hey Torn what about Ashlien?" Daxter asked Torn.

"Ashlien who?" Torn said dumbstruck.

Jak had to bite his tongue so he couldn't laugh. And Daxter was rolling on the floor, because he was laughing so hard. Good thing Torn didn't noticed him.

"Uh, Jaklyn," Torn said to 'Jaklyn' with fear 'she' might slap him, "Why are you wearing Jak's clothes?"

Jak and Daxter stopped laughing. "Well you see-" Daxter started.

"I thinking about moving here," Jak started Torn and Daxter look at him with blank stares, "But I couldn't get my clothes out. You see me and Jak are friends too, he said I can borrow some of his clothes."

"Oh okay," then Torn turned around, "See you later." Then Jak and Daxter left.

"Oh man that was good," Daxter said laughing, "That was a smooth recovery for the clothes."

"Yeah. Dax we're telling Keria," Jak started to say.

"Say no more, buddy. I understand that you need to tell her. And besides we need to ask her for clothes for you," Daxter said as they started walking to Keria's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Colorguardchick05**- Hey Well here it is Jak meeting Keria. Hope you like it.

"Keria we need your help," Daxter called out to Keria when they walked in.

"What is it Daxter," Keria asked not looking at them.

"One Keria I'm serious. It is me and Jak, don't let his appearance fool you," Daxter said looking at Jak.

"Dax what do you," Before she fished, her mouth dropped. She saw female Jak, "J-J-ak-k-k?"

"Yeah it's me," Jak said nodding his head. I mean her, oh I'm confused .

"Uh, Keria," Daxter started to say, Jak and Keria turned to Daxter, "Jak needs to borrow some clothes."

"Okay follow me Jak," Keria said walking towards her bedroom, Jak and Daxter started to follow, "Dax you stay here."

"AWWWWWW!" Daxter said pouting.

"Okay, lets see what you would wear," Keria said looking thru her closet, "Okay put these on." She threw a black shirt, camo jeans, and a BRA!

"Uh, Keria," Jak started holding up the bra, "How do I put this on?"

"Here watch," Keria took off her shirt, and showed Jak how to put a bra on, "See?"

"Okay thanks," Jak said as Keria walked out.

"What did you give him to wear?" Daxter said jumping up and down.

"You will see," Keria said smiling.

"Well," Jak said walking out. The black shirt fitted his new curves perfectly, it said in pink 'Don't give me your attitude, I have my own' with butterflies. The camo pants was tight at the top and baggy at the bottom.

"You look good," Keria said walking to Jak, "It is my fav outfit, bring it back okay."

"Okay should we talk to your dad," Jak asked Keria, she nodded, "Okay see you Keria, and thanks!" Then they left.

**Colorguardchick05**- Hope there is no complains.

**Daxter**- I have a complaint.

**Coolrguardchick05**- What?

**Daxter**- Jak fell in dark eco and will go back to normal. What gives?

**Colorguardchick05**- Well whispers in Daxter's ears

**Daxter**- eyes go wide

**Colorguardchick05**- Well, like it.

**Daxter**- in high pitch voice from happiness YES!


End file.
